Discipline To The Kindred Soul: Melina Herselia vs. Isabella Peleira
Ruins of Las Noches Fate is twisted being. It chooses where one goes, and what happens to lead up to their eventual end. It chooses, between balance and death. Some souls have chosen to try and shake off this Rule of Fate. But Fate bends for no one. And Isabella Peleira and her soon to be opponent Melina Herselia should learn this... Isabella sat atop the pillar of Las Noches, gazing outward. She let out a sigh, content with the relaxing meditation, as she constantly did when alone. Her body relaxed, but all the more perpared, she waited for the day to slowly tick by, unaware of what could soon happen. It was a perfect time to meditate. This was one of the rarest times that Hueco Mundo was quiet. Even under the shadow of the night sky, the sounds of Hollows shrieking could not be heard. The breeze was gentle on Isabella, doing its best to keep her soothed with its soft howl and cool touch. Despite her sitting in a rather destroyed part of Hueco Mundo, it was still quite tranquil once one got used to it. Only one thing would disrupt that peace. It would be in the form of two Arrancar: Nnoitra Jiruga and Melina Herselia. "YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T CATCH YOU, YOU BRAT!!!" A furious former Quinta Espada was running after a laughing Melina, who held his treasured weapon in one hand - Santa Teresa. Somehow, the thief had managed to take it from his waist and run off before he had realized it. Now, he was caught up in a high speed chase with her, both of them utilizing Sonído in order to keep their positions. The fact that Melina's words continued to taunt him was not helping at all. At one point, she even stood, turned back towards him, and stuck out her tongue. "How can you expect to catch up to me with that speed, Spoon-chan?" She jeered. Nnoitra gritted his teeth in rage. He was going to kill her!!! Such was the commotion that was going down below. And truthfully, the noise did arouse her senses. Irking her concentration clearly. Standing up with a sigh, looking downward, her body's direction skipping across the desert's vast openness, hopnig to find the cause of her dilema. Two figures, she could sense... both large power sources. A brief sigh given, possibly two hollows on the verge of becoming Arrancars, or even more likely, just strong Arrancars. Sharpening her peering gaze, focusing intently on the sand blowing softly, as their foot steps emitted dirt into the air with every foot-step they used. Using her own Sonido to teleport down off the pillar, she leaned back against the red coated beam. "Hmm... I wonder." She wouldn't waste energy going to them... It would be just as easy to let them continue on to her direction. Upon feeling the sudden spike of spiritual pressure, Melina abruptly stopped, eyes widening as she turned in the direction of the stranger that had appeared a few ways off from them. Her mouth was agape slightly: yet another Arrancar here? Due to the spiritual energy, it seemed like she was a strong one... it reminded her of the ''Tercera'''s own energy for some reason. However, before she could register it completely, Nnoitra tackled her, using her stop as his signal to immobilize her. She yelped in surprise, and both of them crashed into the ground. She couldn't get up, as he immediately straddled her, pinning both of her arms to her sides. Nnoitra smirked, triumphant upon finally catching his prey. "You're mine now..." He hissed. Looking at what appearaed to be two Arrancars, both in hakamas, like the Aizen Espada of old. Quirking a brow, puzzled by the actions... maybe 'strong' Arrancar's wasn't the correct term... more along the lines of horny. Sighing, she didn't really care if either of them raped eachother, Isabella didn't really care, but... feeling a bit compelled to stop the vulgar act, atleast to remove it from her sight. Using Sonido, a quick blur, and shifting static sound was barely heard. Appearing next to the ex-''Quinta'' and the female Arrancar. "Pardon..." a single word said as she grabbed the ex-Quinta by the collar of his shirt, and tossing him into the desert sand a few feet behind Melina. "Huh--" He didn't even have a chance to register her presence, before he was harshly thrown aside like a rag-doll. His back struck the sand, kicking up particles of the dirt as well as a minor dust storm. He growled, obviously being rather indignant at having been so pushed away. Sitting up, he glared in annoyance at the stranger woman who had dared to interfere with his victory. "What in the hell's your problem, you dumb bitch?!" He snapped, slowly allowing himself to stand. With her hand still on Santa Teresa, Melina continued to stare up at the woman that now towered over her. She rolled on her back, blinking a few times. What was she supposed to say, now that this situation had come up? Had the woman thought of Nnoitra so low? Well... considering it was him, the thought was rather justified. But, still... she was unsure as if to actually sit up, so continued to lie on her back and observe the situation. Raising a brow, she did little to reply, a few words was all Isabella uttered. "You were hurting the girl." Not even looking at Melina, a simple finger pointing to the Arrancar girl on the sandy ground. Shrugging, she didn't really care if he yelled or what not, all she cared about was for the idiot to move on, and for herself to begin meditating again. Oh brother... The thought of a man not being able to control himself almost made her laugh. Proving her right about most men. "If you don't try to rape her again, I'll let you live." Stating what she thought was simply all she felt like doing, ulterior motives and ulterior sayings got boring.